


A Stop in Storybrooke

by sophh



Series: 31 Days of Writing Challenge [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: 31 days of writing, Crossover, Gen, travel mixup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh
Summary: Instead of arriving in Port Royal as planned, Jack Sparrow somehow finds himself in a quaint little town.
Relationships: Jack Sparrow & Emma Swan
Series: 31 Days of Writing Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945717
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	A Stop in Storybrooke

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of Writing Challenge, October 5th: write a crossover fic.

Jack sauntered onto the dock, then looked around in confusion. This wasn't Port Royal. It was far too... _quaint_ to be the noisy Jamaican seaport. He turned back to the hulking ship he had just disembarked from. 

"Mr. Gibbs!" he barked, brushing a dreadlock out of his face. Joshamee Gibbs poked his head out above the ship's rail and looked down at him. 

"Aye, captain?"

"Where be Port Royal?" Jack demanded. "I may be drunk—" he wobbled slightly, "—but this...this is not the place to which we set sail." 

Gibbs frowned. "I followed the map exactly, captain, but perhaps we ran afoul of some—"

"Ah, doesn't matter," Jack said, waving his arms. "It can't hurt to take a peek around the place, have a little look-see, eh?" 

Gibbs shook his head. "I suppose not, sir." 

Jack nodded to himself. "Jolly good plan, if I do say so meself." 

"Keep a weather eye out!" Gibbs called after him, but Jack heeded his first mate no mind. 

***

Soon, the dock made way to a hard, white walkway. There was an oddly smooth street beside it that was black as kohl, and Jack jumped as a rumbling steel carriage went speeding by. Apparently, it was best to just stay on the white parts. That was what everyone else seemed to be doing, too. 

Now, Jack began to look more closely at the people in this funny little town. There was a man with curly red hair walking some sort of black and white dog, and a short man wearing a cap who looked very grumpy indeed. 

"Now there's a fellow who could use a good drink!" Jack said to himself. 

He continued on the white path until he reached a building that looked like a house, but with brightly lit signs in the window. Jack couldn't read, but he could see that the people inside had cups in their hands. Cups meant drinks, which meant _alcohol_. 

He strode up to the door and pulled it open with great flourish, causing a bell to jingle. "Ladies and gentlemen," he said dramatically, "do any of you know where I might acquire some rum?"

The old woman behind the counter looked frightened, but no one else seemed to pay him much mind. He cleared his throat to try again, but before he could say anything more, someone tapped his shoulder. 

Jack spun around quickly, nearly losing his balance. Before him stood a beautiful young...ish woman with long, golden hair. Jack blinked a few times to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating such a lovely creature. "Can I help you, luv?"

Her clothing was peculiar—instead of wearing a corseted dress, she wore black trousers and a red jacket that appeared to be made of leather. 

"Yeah, I'd like to ask you a few questions," she said loudly, holding up a gold badge of some kind. 

"I'd like to ask you a few questions meself, luv," Jack slurred. "For example, what is your name? And, more importantly, are you betrothed to anyone?" The woman frowned at him, and Jack threw up his hands. "Why are the attractive ones always betrothed?" 

"Oookay. I don't know what is going on here, but...you seem intoxicated, so I'm going to take you to the police station to sober up." 

Jack vehemently shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere until I've had a drink, beautiful woman or not."

"My name is Sheriff Swan," the woman snapped. 

" _Sheriff_?" Jack paused. "Forgive me for saying this, luv, but I wouldn't think it right for a woman to be the _sheriff_. Also, would you happen to be any relation to one Elizabeth Swann?"

She crossed her arms and glared at him, and Jack was beginning to see how she could be very good at her job. It must be so easy for her to lull criminals into a false sense of security with her looks, then turn the tables on them. 

"Look, pal, I've seen my fair share of danger, okay? Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Oh, and no, I don't know any Elizabeths."

"You're giving me a choice, how very generous of you," Jack said. He thought for a moment, then jabbed a finger in her direction. "Which one do _you_ think I'd like better?"

Sheriff Swan grabbed his arm and pulled him towards a yellow contraption similar to the one that had gone whizzing by earlier. "I vote we do this the easy way." 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first crossover fic in about a decade, I guess. I hope I did it justice.


End file.
